Amber Serenity
"When you have to look forward, what do you see? I see only the path of revenge i chosen, and will walk it 'till i obtained it... Neither flames neither ice shall stop me from obtaining it..." Personality Cheerfull when needed. She's pretty cold otherwise, since the death of her loved one. Often found in the Balamb Gardens mounting and dismounting her guns. Her guns names, engraved on the handles, are Revenge and Vendetta. She can Modify them easilly and turn them into uzi's, for more firepower when needed. Altrough she's nice usually, she can get really pissed and revengefull sometimes, and this makes her hard to get closer with others. But, after an incident during one of the missions outside the garden, her memory was lost, turning her fierce personality into a quiet one... Character History Orphan, she never met her parents. She was take under protective wings of a craftsman at Balamb Town, that found her. She helped him 'till she reached 16 years, and joined the Balamb Garden following her love. During that time her love did the SeeD test, but didn't survived it, because a RubRumDragon (Ruby Dragon), attracted from the clash of battles, found him and chewed his life away. From the notice, she turned even more into studying, for get her revenge. She's trying to make a perfect gun, as she loves guns and how they work. She spend most of her time into the Library studying mechanical gun parts and everything about crystalized forms of magic. And when she makes a new gun, she tries it out at the Training Center, onto the monsters. Lately she joined the Bestiary Committee. During a mision recently she was Knocked out by a SeeD Candidate, and since the shock, her memory vanished completely. She doesn't remember anything, and she even lost her beloved guns... Relationships She's free girl, but her pain in the heart seems to have made a toll on her. She may act cold and away, but just try to get friend with her... She may answer it back. Of course her friends are few, but she treasures them in her heart. Friends & Family Ryu Burner "I'm a lone wolf, I walk the path of solitude without attachment to anyone or anything. I am a mercenary in training, a military warrior, to live is to be willing to fight & kill for what I believe in in-order to survive." ~ Ryu Burner He's a Lone wolf, but also the only person she have left. She met him time ago, when she was a child, and was quite surprised to find him in the garden. Thankfully her friendship with him never ceased. He's like a "Big Brother" to her. Alisa Rose A loner type of person that seems to rather aid others than fight her own battles.- Alisa Rose Alisa was her second friend in the Garden. Thanks to the gentle maneers of Alisa, she could open up for other peoples in the Garden and look forward after the death of her love. Weapons, Ammunition, Magic, & Limit Breaks Since she's a Gunner, her weapons are Guns and firepowder-based weapons. Uzis Guns Rifle UZI - Dualhanded She can use her uzi's together, thanks to her training on handing 2 weapon at time. Both have 50 bullets per clip with different-loaded bullets as well. From diamond-like tip to the soft ones for magic bullets. Category:students